Lost Without You
by SnowWolfSpirit
Summary: Itex castle has fallen and the flock has been living in the Hawk Cave. But Fang has been gone exploring for too long. Max finds him but he needs help. A lot of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I would love to, really I would. (Don't get me started) But unluckily I don't. Stargazer's View Max's View 

Fang's View

Song 

Normal

"Speaking"

'Thinking' 

'_**Accented'**_

_Maximum Ride:_

Lost without you 

Chapter 1

A sound compelled me look up and abruptly he was standing in front of me just inside the entrance to the cave. He looked like an angel. His raven black wings were fully extended, and his head was partially blocking the sun making it halo like. I could just barely distinguish his features. He was smiling, one of his very rare smiles and his night eyes shone. I knew that expression. Fang. I tried to stand up. I wanted to run to him, to ask him what had happened, but I couldn't. It was as if I was rooted to the spot.

"Max? What's wrong?" Angel's, the youngest of my flock, worried face appeared before me. We were in the Hawk Cave. It had been four weeks since we had escaped from the Itex castle, and since then we had made it our home.

I stared down at her wide-eyed then glanced back up; Fang was no longer there. He had disappeared just as suddenly as he had come. Something bad had happened. Something was really wrong. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. "Iggy, you're in charge." My voice sounded choked even to me. I jumped up, grabbed the bag with the medical supplies and sprinted toward the ledge, leaping off when I reached it. Then snapping my wings out and pouring on the speed. I knew exactly where Fang was.

I had been following the canyon for over an hour and it was growing increasingly darker. The canyon used to have a river flowing through it, but was now just as rocky and parched as the rest of the land surrounding it. The canyon was huge two miles across, and was more than 300 miles long, but just ahead of me it began to narrow. The place where I was heading the canyon wasn't even twenty feet across. Up ahead I spotted a figure, just barely darker than the night air surrounding it, lying in the middle of the narrowest part of the canyon.

It was Fang. I fell into a steep dive, my eyes focused on him, and everything else was lost. I braked at the last second and dropped to the ground beside him. He was in bad shape; his right leg was bent at the wrong angle. Broken and his muscle shredded, ripped away from the bone. The rest of him was covered in purpling bruises and nasty cuts, only his face was whole, and he was still conscious. The worst of his cuts, aside from his leg, was about an inch deep and ran from his right shoulder to his left hipbone. He was lying on his back blood running down his body. I pulled out the water and bandages, and began washing away the sand and dirt.

"Fang!" Even the whisper echoed in the canyon, my voice repeating itself over and over again.

"It's just a scratch."

My voice cracked, "Stop talking. The last time you said that you were bleeding to death," My voice had risen into a shriek, and I noticed the tears mixing with the dust.

He had noticed it too, "You're crying! Why are you crying?"

I couldn't answer. I had bandaged almost all of his wounds. All but the one across his chest, and the one near his broken bone. Gently I helped him into an upright position and started wrapping the gauze up and over his shoulder. Shifting every time from diagonal to horizontal back to diagonal, trying to keep the binding secure.

I stopped suddenly, finally aware that something was missing. I stared at Fang horrified. "Turn around."

"What?" He was reluctant.

"Please. Turn around." I almost begged he did so hesitantly. His wings were tucked into the indentations near his spine. I unwrapped the bandages so I could see clearly. "Spread your wings." He just watched me, staring over his shoulder. There must have been something in my eyes because he slowly uncertainly unfolded his wings. It was bad, but much better than I had thought. His wings were ragged. Many of his feathers were missing and there were cuts everywhere. There was nothing I could do about his wings so I began binding his wound again.

After I had finally set his leg to the best of my ability he spoke, "NO." He knew I was planning to carry him to Dr. Martinez.

"I'm taking you whether you like it or not."

"How do you plan on carrying an extra hundred pounds for over two hours?" He was right. I had flown the opposite direction from Dr. Martinez's house to find Fang. And as another downfall I was tired.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled. "You need help. Dr. Martinez is the only one who can help you and I'm going to get you there."

"Max, you can change your mind…" I blushed. Deja-vu. He had said exactly that before kissing me in the cave. He sat up gingerly, still staring at me. "Or I can change your mind for you." He finished.

"We're going to Dr. Martinez," I tried to sound commanding, but couldn't. Not with him that close.

He pulled me even closer, so I was almost sitting in his lap. His eyes stared into mine, and his breath caressed my lips making me shiver. His lips touched mine and it felt as if fire was racing through my veins. My mind went completely and utterly blank, I was aware of him alone. His lips warm and firm above mine, his hair, softer than silk brushing my cheek, his arms, strong and gentle holding me close to him. I wanted it to go on forever, but all too soon he pulled away. His eyes were wide with surprise, but a smug smile slowly spread across his face.

"I'm fine! I promise." He whispered breath caressing.

"No," My voice was soft, "You're hurt and you need help."

He stared at me for awhile, but finally gave up. "…Fine, but you have to rest at least until you've gotten all of your energy back." I glanced at him, sighed, and then nodded. He looked exhausted. He laid back down closing his eyes, his breathing slowed, and he slept.

I gazed down at Fang, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Then traced a single finger over his temple, down his cheekbone, to his lips gently smiling. I began to sing softly, hearing it echo even quieter back and forth among the cliffs. I sang for him, putting my entire heart into it, knowing that no one could hear.

"_Mysterious, that's what I'd call you_

_I'm curious about you_

_I'm sacred and I'm not sure that you are safe_

_But your eyes seem to say that you are good_

This is not a dream that I'm livin' 

_This is just a world of your own_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how if feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an angel"_

I stopped. Emotions overwhelmed me, and I could sing no longer. I stared up at the sky tears again falling like raindrops; coming from a never-ending sea.

A new voice took up the song, though. Powerful and mysterious, it echoed back again and again.

"_Wise eyes, you see the core of me_

_Your gentleness, melts me_

_And now I know that words cannot describe_

_The power that I feel when I'm with you_

_This is not a dream that I'm livin'_

_This is just a world of your own_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how if feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an—"_

His voice dissolved into the shadows of the night and my voice rose to take its place. Like the sun giving way to the moon's light. Both as striking as the other, both unique.

"_Peace and power, love forever_

_Who am I to stand before you_

_I am speechless, and in my weakness_

_You are here and all—is—well_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how if feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn to fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an—"_

Then together our voices soared up past the clouds strong, breathtaking, celestial. Like the voices of the angels. We were stronger, better together than either of us was alone. We were one.

"_This is not a dream that I'm livin'_

_This is just a world of your own_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how it feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn to fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an angel"_

His voice faded, leaving mine soft and ethereal.

"_Is an angel"_

A hush descended upon us, and only the wind could be heard. I was the first to break the silence. "Ready?"

"Yes," Max stood up gracefully, and helped me to stand without putting weight on my broken leg. I pulled her to me so that she was in the circle of my arms. She blushed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to be carried like a child," A smile flit across my face though I tried to suppress it, "I'd much rather be carried this way," I whispered watching her blush even harder, if that was possible.

Still she encircled my waist with her arms. How we took off I really don't know, but she managed it, barely. The wind was freezing, laced with snow and sleet, but winter was ending, and there was a hint of warmth to the cold. Max flew us straight there and for over two hours she struggled to remain airborne. I didn't say anything, it would only have distracted her, I just watched and waited.

The landing was more of a _**'crash and burn'**_ thing than an actual landing. The instant she touched the ground she collapsed, I dropped too and somehow Max ended up on the bottom. That might have been a problem, _**if**_ I had wanted to get up, but luckily for us, I didn't. I grinned mischievously, gazing down at her. She stared up at me, her eyes going wide and a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Umm—I don't think…" Max faltered.

"Well I knew that." I could tell I had vexed her and grinned. She looked up at me, tried to glare, but failed and found out that trying to maintain even a straight face was impossible. She finally gave up and smiled up at me, and her smile was like the night sky, utterly pure.

"Fine, but you have to get off you big bully, you weigh a ton!" She laughed.

"And if I don't want to?" I demanded, teasingly.

"Well then that's your problem," She grinned, trying to push me off.

"Actually I think it's your problem," I smiled even more dazzling, "especially since I'm not moving."

Suddenly the back door to the house scraped open and I looked up, startled. Ella, Max's half-sister, stood there staring, open-mouthed before turning and shrieking into the house, "MOM! It's Max…and Fang. Hurry!" Dr. Martinez appeared in the door a few seconds later.

"Max?" There was a questioning sound to her voice. She seemed surprised, but since I was still lying on top of Max that was probably normal.

"Umm…Fang you should probably umm…move." She whispered. I rolled off of her without a word, not even trying to stand up. She leapt up as fast as she could, but collapsed, immediately unconscious.

"Max! Dammit, Max! Stop pushing yourself so hard. You can't do anything if you're unconscious." I snapped, catching her before she hit the ground. "Dr. Martinez, she's hurt herself again. She's been pushing herself too hard."

"Well, can you get her inside?"

"Uh…actually…No."

"You can explain when we get you inside," She said giving me a hard look, "Ella could you please get Max? I'll get Fang." I won't tell you about the trip inside, suffice it to say that it was total humiliation. I ended up sitting in one of those chairs you would usually find sitting around the kitchen table. Dr. Martinez had moved the chair into Max's bedroom where she was lying still unconscious, assuming that we would be more comfortable near each other. I was but I wasn't going to tell her that. The next thing that I knew Max had awoken and was sitting up in bed with Dr. Martinez and Ella talking to her getting the explanation. I must have fallen asleep. Max was the first to notice me, not unusual for her.

"Fang? You okay? Has Dr. Martinez seen your injuries yet?" She asked worried.

"What? Injuries? What injuries? You told me nothing about any injuries!" Dr. Martinez gave me another hard look.

"It's just a scratch!" I said trying to keep a straight face. My leg hurt. A lot, again something I would never admit to any of them. "And anyway you collapsed, I haven't," _'Yet'_ I thought to myself almost grimacing.

"You're lying!" I couldn't say anything to that, she would have seen through it instantly. "You need help, and you are going to get it. Whether you like it or not." She was very demanding.

"Yeah, sure, and you love me soooooo much!" I just couldn't resist baiting her, _'Wait…something must be wrong with me, brain damage or something,'_ I considered it, but dismissed the thought.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Didn't you just want to get me some medical help?" I asked in mock confusion. She shrieked and launched herself at me. "Hey no hitting the wounded!"

She paused considering her options. "Okay I won't hit you!" She smiled mischievously and leaning down kissed me. I thought about letting her go, but made a split second decision and slid my hand behind her neck holding her to me before she could pull away. I hooked my other arm around her waist and drew her onto my lap. The kiss deepened and everything else faded, I could no longer feel the pain in my leg, and Dr. Martinez and Ella were no longer there. All that mattered was her lips pressed against mine. My entire body was on fire. Wonderful, delicious fire seared through me. Even if the kiss had lasted forever it would have been too short. I never wanted this to stop. It was my life now, my very soul, my being depended upon it. And now no matter what anybody else said Max was MINE!

It ended all too soon, but I didn't show my disappointment instead a wicked grin found its way to my lips. "Too bad you're not wearing a mini-skirt. I would've liked that!" She just stared at me, seemingly unable to say a word, but saying it all with her silence. Because she hadn't spoken I knew she agreed, she just didn't want to admit it. My smile grew. It was then that Dr. Martinez interrupted us.

"Not to interrupt anything, but what about those—ahem—_**serious**_ injuries?" For once it was both—not just Max—of us who were staring mystified.

The pain finally returned to me. "Crap!" I went on swearing in increasingly inventive ways. Max jumped off my lap, guessing correctly why I was cursing.

"Okay then, what's wrong with your leg?"

Max spoke because I was still swearing a blue streak. "It's broken and torn to the bone. And then there's the gash across his chest, and the additional cuts and bruises. Oh and um his wings are sorta, well mangled.

She gawked "How _**'mangled'**_ is mangled?"

"You'd probably better just look. Fang get on the bed." It was an order. In the end I needed help to even move, but let's not go there!

"I can set the leg and the gashes are going to need stitches, but your wings…I don't know. It's pretty bad," Dr. Martinez hesitated, "It's probably better if I leave the wings alone…but if I let his wings heal like that they'll scar and he will be unable to fly!" She sounded distressed.

"Fix them," I commanded her.

"Bu-"

"Fix them," Max agreed.

A loud gulp proceeded by a deep, shuddering breath was our only reply.

-LATER-

My leg is set and the _**'scratches'**_ are sewn up. The only things left were my wings. "Are you sure about this?" Dr. Martinez asked one last time, before the operation was to begin.

"Yes," my answer was firm, even though inside I was petrified, _'I have to hold strong. None of the flock has ever heard me admit to any pain or fear before, and that's not going to change now.'_ I was lying on my front on the cold metal table in Dr. Martinez's office. It was after hours so there was no one around to see my wings. All of us were there, Dr. Martinez and Ella were obviously terrified, and though Max showed none of her concern, I could tell that she hated this as much as I did. No one touches our wings. It was something no one, but the others of the flock were allowed to do. Only I could see the terror hiding behind her beautiful brown eyes, she was afraid. Still she held my hand and tried to keep an emotionless façade through the entire operation.

"You're done, a lot of the slashes on your wings needed stitches, but I've gotten them all sewn up. I couldn't do anything about the missing feathers but I bandaged the rest. You won't be able to fly; even with your increased healing process for about…I don't know a month, maybe more. Also you are not to put any unnecessary weight on your broken leg. If you want to go anywhere get one of us to help you." With a stern expression, despite her anxiousness, she helped me up and back out of the office into her car. I relaxed the instant we left the smell of antiseptic and the white plaster walls behind. I hated it, it reminded me of the School, and even though I knew it was gone I couldn't help, but remember. Every similarity made me feel like I was going to crawl up the walls.

The first week at Dr. Martinez's went amazingly well. Nothing totally disastrous happened. Well actually there was that one time when Ella and Dr. Martinez insisted on bringing Max shopping, I of course demanded to go along, I wasn't going to let Max out of my sight, you remember the last few times I did that. We arrived at the mall and well, they got this glint in their eyes. I regretted my decision instantly. I was dressed up like a doll; I was forced to try on every piece of clothing in sight. And none of it was black. An upside though, Max was put through the same process, and she had much more to put on; but she enjoyed it. We ended up with seven enormous bags, most of which contained Max's clothing, I refused to get anything that wasn't black. Max was outfitted with five mini-skirts, Ella insisted glancing at me whenever they chose one. One plaid one almost made me smile, it was gonna look _**good**_ on Max.

I had been given a bedroom to last me for the visit, it was adjacent to Max's room. It also had a connecting door, but Dr. Martinez locked that and was keeping the key on her person at all times. _'It's as if she suspects me, I have no idea why she would think that. I mean what have I done to induce such thinking?'_ I thought grinning at memories that had probably supported her decision.

I was lounging on my bed reading a book that I had found, when Max appeared in the doorway to my bedroom. She was wearing one of her new mini-skirts, for the first time, it was the plaid one. I almost smiled, but held it in.

'_Wait, why am I resisting? I want her to know.'_ I grinned, and tossed the book aside "Hey."

"Dr. Martinez wanted me to tell you that she's going on an errand, and won't be back for a couple of hours at the least." She seemed preoccupied and didn't notice my expression. If she had she would have been blushing, but she didn't. I had to do something about that.

"What about Ella?" I asked, standing up, my broken leg was almost completely mended and I could put my weight on it for a short period of time, and began walking slowly towards Max.

"It's Tuesday. She's at school." She still hadn't noticed anything.

"Good." That startled her and she looked over at where I had been. And then noticing I wasn't there anymore stopped and glanced around until she saw me. I was maybe a foot away from her when she finally saw my expression. The blush was instantaneous. _'I knew it!'_ My thought was gleeful and my smile widened, if that was at all possible.

"Um…what do you mean by good?" She demanded trying to remain in control.

'_I love that about her. She is always trying to stay in control even when it's impossible.'_ My smile turned from gleeful into wicked, "I mean that no one else is here and that is a _**very**_ good thing."

"Umm…I have to go! Sorry!" She turned ready to flee, but I pulled her back and turned her around.

"I like the mini-skirt." I glanced down at it.

"I noticed," she had regained her composure, "It wasn't that hard a guess. Why do you think Ella demanded I wear it today?"

"I'm really going to have to thank her, aren't I." I had returned my eyes to Max's face, she wasn't blushing anymore. That wasn't going to last long. At least not with me there. "I say we go on a date! What do you think?" I didn't even let her answer before continuing "Yes? Oh good! An ice cream shop okay with you?"

"What…wait a second!"

"No." I smiled and pulled her behind me out into the street.

"Bu-"

"No buts!" Then I stopped, "Do you really want to go on a date with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." Faking a feeling of rejection, I turned away, back towards the house.

"…I do want to go…but umm…" her checks were a bright pink, and she muttered, "Never mind."

"Okay!"

"What?" she glared at me and then sighed, "You weren't really feeling rejected were you?"

"No. But I would have if you had said that you didn't want to go out with me." She smiled up at me and it was as if the moon had been uncovered on a cloudy night out where there were no lights. And right then the moon outshone the sun. She was so beautiful. Stunning, nothing could ever compare to her. "Ice cream okay?" I managed though I was breathless.

"Sure." Then she whispered so quietly that I could barely hear. "Anything, as long as you're there." I pretended I hadn't heard. Deciding to wait until I had had a time to think on what it could have meant.

The ice cream parlor we chose was called _Ivana Cone_. It had a retro sixties look. Poodle skirts and all. The instant we entered I got only a glimpse of the actual parlor before a gaggle of poodle skirted girls converged upon us. Actually they were only interested in me, for some reason.

"Excuse me?" That was Max's voice, she was shoving her way through the crowd. "What do you think you are doing?" The girls scattered at the menacing tone.

"Max is jeaaallouus." I whispered in her ear grinning.

"…Yes." She paused, then added defensively. "So what?"

"I'd like to thank said jealousy. I was surrounded, I was going to die of pink overdose!" I almost pantomimed a horrible death, but resisted the urge. _'Cool I'm supposed to be cool…__**sure**__ and that's possible with Max around.'_ I thought sarcastically. I ordered a triple scoop Double-Chocolate and French Vanilla cone, Max ordered two Hot Fudge Sundae Deluxes. The service was actually pretty good, except for of course the giggling poodle skirted girls that couldn't help but stare at us…me. The guys around us were similarly preoccupied, staring at Max. That pissed me off. Max was MINE! One by one the girls approached our table, each of them asking to be my girlfriend, a lot of the customers also stopped by. Max was ticked, to put it lightly. In the end I jumped up onto the table. "Okay girls…I'm taken, give up!" I paused and then continued, "Oh and guys. Max is taken as well so leave off."

Groans issued from all watchers. "Awwhh. That's not fair! All the hot guys are taken!" Was one comment, another such one from the guys "I'm better than he could ever be! Dump him!" Catfights and screaming contests broke out among the crowd.

"We should probably go now." I whispered in Max's ear.

"Probably," We had traveled for three blocks before either of us spoke again, "What do you mean you're taken?" Her eyes were fixed on me; she was going to hurt herself. "And why am I taken as well?" She demanded.

"You really haven't guessed yet? I knew you were dense, but I didn't think that you were that dense!" I was half joking, and I searched her face looking for any trace of mockery. She really didn't know. I stopped in mid-step "Dang, you actually don't know? Do you I have to spell it out to you?"

"Maybe I haven't guessed yet because you haven't been giving good enough clues. But yes. I would like you to spell it out for me."

"I think I've been giving good enough clues. I could give you another one if you would like…never mind, I'll just ask you. Max would you be my girlfriend?"

She gaped at me, and then smiled. I would have said it was a timid smile, except it was Max, and Max is not shy. "Yes," It was simple, but her next move said it all. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips. I let her pull away this time. I wouldn't have been able to move even if I had wanted to. "You're blushing!" Max was incredulous, "You never blush," she scrutinized my face for a minute, "You should blush more often. It's cute."

"Cute?" My voice sounded strangled, "I'm not cute."

"No you're not," She admitted and began walking back towards Dr. Martinez's house, then in an afterthought. "You're hot."

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to change this! Please forgive me! Also sorry for ending it right here…I didn't really want to do a really, really, really big cliffy. But I had to end it somewhere.

Thank you for reading. Please review!

--Sui-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I would love to, really I would. (Don't get me started) But unluckily I don't. Stargazer's View Max's View 

Fang's View

_S__ong_

Normal

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Accented'**_

_Maximum Ride:_

Lost without you

Chapter 2

We arrived back at the house thirty minutes after we had left it. Neither Dr. Martinez nor Ella would be back for another couple of hours and we were both restless.

"I'm worried about the rest of the flock and I can't stand just sitting around any longer!" Max suddenly burst out. I had been thinking the same thing.

"Then lets go. We'll leave a message for Dr. Martinez and Ella. I can't stand this either."

"All right!" Her smile was radiant and as we took off to reunite with our family she shone with delight.

The next two hours sped past, we spent them talking and teasing one another, Max was getting better at it too. We had just spotted the Hawk Cave when we were surrounded by dozens of birds' wings. The flock, plus a couple of hawks as escorts. The instant we touched down the flock threw itself into Max's arms, I wasn't exactly the touchy-feelie type and the kids knew this. They fought for Max's attention; each one's voice rising above another's only succeeding in distorting all of their words.

"All right everybody. Stop. All of you!" Everyone stopped immediately. "Okay. Now one at a time."

Nudge asked the questions that were at the top of all of their minds. "Where were you and what happened? What took you so long? What's in the bag and why is Fang all bandaged up?" She said this all in a single breath and was about to continue.

"Nudge. Do I get to answer the questions?" Max broke in before she could say any more. "We were at Dr. Martinez's. We stayed there so that Fang could heal himself. While we were there we went shopping and got some new clothes. We bought about five sets for all of you. And as for your other questions. I don't know. Fang will have to answer them for all of us." They all turned to stare at me. I was standing silently at the mouth of the cave staring down at a group of people. It was what the woman held in her hand that had caught my attention. It was a ghastly apparatus with grisly metal teeth; it had the look of something meant to kill. It was meant to do exactly that. I was thrown back into the horror of the day I had gotten my wounds.

I was scouting out the woods, finding where the closest clean water source was and what was edible around our new cave. I wasn't watching or paying any attention to my surroundings though that had gotten me into trouble before. But it was a beautiful day; the sky was a clear, bright blue. The forest was peaceful; there was only a breath of wind, and you could hardly tell that it was still winter for spring was in the air. I wasn't expecting anything, just walking and dreaming. Yes I admit it I was dreaming. I walked slowly enjoying the day, and my dawdling steps were the only thing that saved me. I hadn't even touched the ground when the trap sprung stabbing itself into my leg mercilessly grinding its way into me, shattering the bone. I fell headlong and landed with a face plant into the dirt. I was helpless, the horrible mechanism was firmly embedded and though I struggled to pry its teeth out it would not loosen. Blood flowed freely across the forest floor and the earth greedily soaked it up. I stayed in that position for what seemed an eternity before I even tried to pry it loose for a second time. I was disoriented by that time and couldn't think straight enough to even understand my own thoughts, still by some fluke I fought myself free. With my mind still in chaos I forced myself to stand and shouldering my way through the brush fell over the edge of the cliff I had previously been searching for. I tumbled down the slope unable to halt my progress down the ridge. I had not folded my wings in and the rocks shredded and tore at them. And with every jarring bounce pain seared through my body. A blissful blackness overtook me before I reached the bottom.

I gradually came back to reality and found myself again staring at the party, it had only been a moment, but this time I saw something that pained me even more. Before I had only noticed the monstrous device, but now I saw the kids, the winged kids, following the man while the woman still holding the trap trailed them.

The rest of the flock stood like sentries staring at me, aware of my conflicting emotions. "The explanation will have to wait. Look." I pointed the group out to the others. They understood immediately and a single glance confirmed what our plan of action was to be. We threw ourselves from the cave and flying in tight formation we plummeted towards the earth.

The plan was simple, in theory at least. My job was to get the kids out of harm's way; Max and the others would distract the two adults. Neither of the boys wanted to fight the woman, saying it was against their code. So Max was to get the man with Gazzy to back her up, and Nudge and Angel were going to gang up on the woman with Iggy watching over them. I didn't like the plan very much, but Max was in charge and she said I was still too wounded. _'Great I get to be Mr. Gimpy, and take care of the little imps.'_ The other five landed in front of the adults while I snuck behind them to reach the kids. They were a ragged bunch; the oldest one was only ten, maybe eleven. She reminded me somewhat of Max, their hair was the same golden blond, and the same stubbornness was clearly visible in the young girl's eyes. The next oldest one was blind like Iggy, and the youngest two were twins, a boy and a girl both tiny little things. The last one looked to be the older girl's brother. "Come on!" I commanded and gestured, indicating that they should follow me. They just stood there, confusion written on their faces. "What are you waiting for? You've got to get out of here." I whispered miffed at their unwillingness. "Come on," And began to drag the new flock away. We were only a couple of feet away from a bend that would have gotten us out of sight when I heard a scream.

_'Max!'_ I reacted instantly, spinning on my heals, and frantically searching for Max. Gazzy was the one who had shouted. He had been trapped in some sort of net and Max was struggling to free him. The man she had been fighting was descending upon them both, and something small in his hand glinted for just a second as a ray of light hit it. Iggy and the two girls were too far away to help them and were busy with their own fight anyway. I sprinted towards them, but I was too late.

"Max!" My voice was ragged, more a ghost's wail of anguish than a human sound. She collapsed in slow motion each second that ticked by seemed like a hundred lifetimes. I reached Max, and shoving the man into a tree trunk with all my might cradled her in my arms for a minute before turning to Gazzy. I freed him, leaving the net in tatters and choked out. "Up and away. Up and away." They obeyed instantly, I was about to take off too when a sharp object shoved its way into my leg just above my knee. Darkness clawed at the edges of my vision and as I dropped a sense of failure overwhelmed me. Both flocks were still there.

I awoke to find myself in a small room bare of anything but the bed I was sprawled out on. I instinctively searched the room for ways to escape; there were none. The walls were made up of thick heartwood timber, and no window broke the rough reddish-brown expanse. I gazed doubtfully at the door. It was of the same material as the walls, but didn't look quite as intimidating. I sighed "I guess it's my only chance." I stood quickly and readied myself. Then I was hurtling directly at the door. Time and time again I flung myself at it, and a single thought repeated itself over and over inside my head. _'Max.'_ I didn't care how many times I had to batter at the door. I would get through. And each time I crashed into it my heart pulsed harder and faster. Max was on the other side of the door and I would get to her. My world narrowed the only thing I saw was my one way of escape.

"Max?" Angle's terrified voice, a faint whisper, sounded in my head.

"Angel?" My horrified voice seemed loud to my unexplainably sensitive ears. "Did something happen?" Comprehension dawned upon me. "They caught you."

"They've captured everybody. Iggy and Gazzy are still intoxicated by whatever they had in that needle. Nudge was just brought in and Fang…I don't know. I can't get inside his head. He seems to be alright though." Her voice was panicked and was almost hysterical.

"What's the situation?" My voice also threatened to show my own terror.

"Well, we're all in different rooms, but still in the same building or at least the same general area. I could find them if I had to, but I don't know where _**we**_ are." She was still frightened, but her voice slowly became calm again.

"What about the people? Can you tell what they're thinking."

Silence prevailed and I could imagine Angel's face twisted in a look of total concentration. "Max? I don't think they don't mean us any harm!" Surprise colored her voice. "They want to help us! They kidnapped us because they thought that we needed their help like the other winged kids. I think we can trust them. Max? What should we do?"

A smile came to my lips. "I have a plan." Gingerly I stood up still unsure of my ability to keep my feet under me, then taking one step at a time I made my way over to the door. I stood before it for a moment unsure. _'What if I'm wrong? What if this only brings their attention back to us? What if they're part of the School?'_ I gulped and taking a chance knocked on the door. Each rap reverberated throughout my entire body and thundered in my head like a drum. My door inched open to reveal a woman's face that reflected all my feelings.

"Hi. My name is Max." My voice trembled uncontrollably, but I achieved what I was going for.

"Hello?" Her voice mirrored mine just as her face had. She took a deep breath and forced her voice into a calmer more confident tone. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I'm hungry but first I need to check on my flo—siblings first." My gaze was steady if my voice wasn't and she got the point.

"Of course! By the way I'm Frannie. Frannie O'Neill." And she opened the door wider and ushered me out. Then she began leading me along a short, warm brown hallway scattered with pictures and photos, most of them depicting the other winged kids, but an occasional one showed strangers. The first door we stopped at looked just like mine, a plain wood door the color only a tiny bit darker than the surrounding walls. It opened to reveal the hunched form of Angel; she flung herself at me tears streaming from her eyes. She, though mature for her age was still just six years old.

"Hey Angel. Come on. Let's go get the rest of our family." I murmured into her ear after her tears had slowed to a trickle. One by one the flock was reunited, Gazzy and Iggy had a few problems with walking at first and Nudge was still inert, she was awoken with much fussing. The last door we came to bulged and had started to crack straight down the middle and a persistent and rhythmic sound of thunder came from behind it. It must have been a very sturdy door to hold up to Fang's unyieldingly furious determination. The second I heard him ram into the door yanked it open to a furious Fang already inches from my face. We toppled and rolled, my head still feeling the effects of the drug misted over. I found myself sitting on top of a slightly amused, but mainly confused and surprised Fang.

"Hi." It was the only word that would come to my bewildered mind. Then when I had regained my senses I gloated, "I win."

"…This is a game?"

"Is now." My retort came seconds before he shifted trying to sit up, his thoughts plain on his face. I knew exactly what he wanted to do. "Nuh uh. No you don't. If I let you do that you'll win." I shoved my finger into his chest, pushing him back down, and tried to pout. I leaned back, and at that moment, when I was unbalanced as I was going to get, Fang surged up rolling me over onto my back.

"I win anyway." A smile tugged at his lips but he had seen the rest of the flock and resisted the urge. Standing up he offered me his hand. I was up on my feet before the surprise rekindled in his eyes. "What is _**she**_ doing here?" He demanded indicating Frannie.

"She's the one who let us out."

"What?" He was incredulous. "What do you mean she let us out? She was the one who imprisoned us in the first place." He didn't even try to keep his voice down.

"Fang! She has a name! It's Frannie. She doesn't mean us any harm. She thought we needed help."

"Well she was wrong." Something strange was up with Fang. He never spoke more than was necessary. It was a speech for him if he actually voiced a complete sentence. _'I'll have to figure it out later. He wouldn't tell me in front of the flock much less a stranger. Dang! I hate not knowing. It's got to be important if he's acting like this!"_ I sighed softly so that no one would notice. I failed in this task. Fang heard and glanced at me questioningly.

We were invited to dinner. I wanted to refuse but the rest of the flock, Fang not included, wanted to stay. They liked Frannie. I could see why. She cared for nature. She was a veterinarian, and treated any kind of sick or hurt animal to come her way. We were in her animal hospital; it was called the Inn-Patient. She was compassionate and unwavering in her determination to do what was right. There was something you just couldn't help but love about her. Maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled with humor or how her smile seemed to be for you alone and say that you were someone special. We all liked her, yes, even Fang and myself with our incredibly paranoid nature.

We were led to a room with a large rectangular wood table of a much darker hue than the rest of the house. There we dined with Frannie, and the man that had accompanied her, the other kids. The oldest one was Max, Maximum Ride just like me, and her brother Matthew, a smaller version of her, were the leaders. Four others completed their flock, Icarus blind and suspicious, Ozymandis, or Oz, bold and brave at the age of seven, and Wendy and Peter, the youngest, twins and exact duplicates of each other. The food was heavenly, Frannie told us that it was the man, Kit…Tom, I wasn't quite sure which of those was his real name, who had cooked and claimed that if we ever had to eat one of her preparations she would pity us. Frannie and Kit were amazingly composed in the face of our appalling manners, and habits. Somehow we ended up agreeing to spend the night, and we were led to adjacent rooms, I ended up in the room where I had been held captive. Fang though was shown to the room right next to mine, as the one he had inhabited before looked as if a tornado had hit, only worse.

A hushed knock sounded at my door and a muffled voice filtered through. "Can I come in?" I scrambled to open the door so that I wouldn't disturb the others. The household was utterly silent and the rest of the inhabitants were sound asleep.

"Why are you up so late?" I knew why, but I needed to hear him admit it.

He shifted uncomfortably. "You already know."

"Tell me why." I had to hear it.

"I can't trust them." His eyes held mine with their intensity.

"Why can't you?"

"It's not just them I can't trust, I can't trust anyone, except the flock! Our whole life we have run from any human contact, we talked to hardly any and trusted even fewer. I–I just…can't." He turned away ashamed.

His eyes were filled a pain deep enough to wound any and an uncertainty. In that one instant he was vulnerable. I had never seen him like that and I couldn't stand. I went to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. "It's okay. We have each other. The flock will always be our family. We don't need anything else." I stood there, my arms wrapped around him, simply showing him I loved him. I did. I loved him more than anything. He and the flock were everything to me.

"It was the mechanism she had in her hand." He spoke softly, almost as if he was speaking to himself and unaware I was still there. I froze afraid to move even to breathe. "It was that thing that did this to me." He seemed to be indicating his injuries. "I've seen it before too. Around the forest, usually on the hidden forest trails used only by animals meant to catch and kill animals. Not for food, or in self defense, or even for warmth but for the skins themselves, so they can hang them up on their walls and boast." Bitterness crept into his voice. "It was bad enough when they killed animals fairly, or at least as fairly as it can get, but traps?" His breath shook as he sighed. "I thought she was one of them; one of the people to set those traps, I know she isn't now but…still I can't let it go." He glanced down at me and blushed, he had forgotten. "I'm sorry."

He tried to pry my arms away, but I resisted. "Nuh-uh. You're not allowed to leave." He smiled sweetly, but there was a sadness to it. He couldn't fool me anymore.

"Okay."

We left at dawn the next day. The entire flock frolicked in the warm sunshine. Spring had finally come and we were happier than we had been in weeks. I continuously glanced back at Fang, he was as stoic as ever, and he never once met my gaze. I took that to mean that he didn't want to discuss the night before. I really couldn't blame him either it was filled with humiliation, we hadn't told the rest of the flock about our date and our new boyfriend/girlfriend status either. I didn't plan on telling them soon.

"Max!" A scream came from Gazzy's direction. Instinct took over and I was there in a split second. Gazzy had been the cause of the scream, I could tell just by looking at him. He fidgeted nervously, and he attempted a convincing innocent smile. Needless to say it didn't work.

"What have you done now?" I couldn't blame him, it was a beautiful day and it was a great time to get rid of all of the extra energy we had acquired.

Nudge answered for him. "Max he was dropping bombs! In mid-air he almost hit Angel and Total!" I glanced at Gazzy questioningly. His sheepish smile was answer enough.

"Gazzy please _**try**_ to behave yourself."

The next few hours were similarly spent. Me trying to catch Fang's eyes and the rest of the flock preoccupying each other with their antics. We finally reached the Hawk Cave at about noon, and instantly fell asleep.

Weeks passed filled with their normal lazy days. And not once did they think of the other flock or the two adults caring for them. Of at least most of the flock didn't. Fang wasn't most though, and I with my sense of intuition figured this out. I too couldn't help but think of the happy family on the other side of the border. The other flock was well taken care of, you could tell that in the way their eyes sparkled and how they were always smiling. And I wondered what it would be like to have a real family. I liked the other Max, she was stubborn and brave and there was something irresistibly charismatic about her. The other kids were adorable, and reminded me so much of our little family that I couldn't help but love them. We were happy here in the Hawk Cave but at times I remembered the comfort and joy back with Frannie, Kit, and the other flock. At times I would find Fang also lost in thought and despite the fact that he wouldn't tell me I knew he was thinking of them as well. I, also, had started to get the feeling that my flock was also remembering them. And so I struggled with the idea of going back.

I was saved the problem of deciding one day by an unexpected visit of the younger Max and her siblings. We ushered them in excitedly showing off our place to crash. And a wonderful day of festivity and flying commenced. But every day comes to an end and when all but Max had taken to the air she hesitated.

"Come with us…" Max finally pleaded. "Frannie and Kit were so distressed when they found you had disappeared. They searched for days fearful and anxious. They've all but given up hope…they don't know that we visited you today, but…. They care, they really do, and it would be so great if you would come. Please." Her words were so rushed that I could just barely understand them.

I wanted to so much. But…. "I can't make that decision alone." I turned to my family and every eye there rested on me filled with hope and longing. I understood perfectly. "What do you think?" Their answers were simultaneous and needed no interpretation. Cries of joy and affirmation echoed back from the cave walls. Angel and Gazzy threw themselves at me shrieking jubilantly and Nudge's mouth started going a hundred miles per minute. Iggy barely containing his excitement whooped and shook his head up and down like a dog wagging its tail. Fang's response was the barest of nods but I at the least could tell that he too was overjoyed.

And so we flew.

Several stargazers were out that night beneath the beautiful, full moon that shone like spun silver. They would always remember that night. Now, twenty years later they could still recall the slightest detail of that beautiful star lit scene. Twelve celestial beings flying in perfect harmony with each other like the music of the heavens, a dance of ethereal beauty, poetry of the skies. They shimmered like the stars. And two voices rising forever heavenward in song.

"_Mysterious, that's what I'd call you_

_I'm curious about you_

_I'm sacred and I'm not sure that you are safe_

_But your eyes seem to say that you are good_

_This is not a dream that I'm livin'_

_This is just a world of your own_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how if feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an angel_

_Wise eyes, you see the core of me_

_Your gentleness, melts me_

_And now I know that words cannot describe_

_The power that I feel when I'm with you_

_This is not a dream that I'm livin'_

_This is just a world of your own_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how if feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an—_

_Peace and power, love forever_

_Who am I to stand before you_

_I am speechless, and in my weakness_

_You are here and all—is—well_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how if feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn to fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an—_

_This is not a dream that I'm livin'_

_This is just a world of your own_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how it feels to hope_

_With you, with me, facing tomorrow_

_Together I can learn to fly_

_Feels like I'm living in the lion's mouth_

_But the lion is an angel_

_Is an angel"_

Their hearts were filled with wonder and with awe. There was nothing on this earth to describe the majesty of what they had seen or the gracefulness of the beings' flight. And their voices were that of angels or of the sun and the moon. The stargazers searched traveling from country to country always seeking the angels they had seen, but neither word nor sight was found and as years passed they began to lose hope. Then five years later on a winter day much like when this story began, in a beautiful little house in the middle of the most majestic forest of all, they were found.

Max and Fang never married, not officially at the least, actually in all officiality they do not exist at all, but were married by a gorgeous couple who had served as their guardians. That was years and years ago, and now I am growing old.

And so those stargazers wish to pass this story on to you and ask for you, their readers, to pass this on to your friends and them to theirs. So that even when the world is almost at its end it may remember that in the year of 2008 something so beautiful and indescribable was seen by the light like spun silver of the immortal moon. Twelve angels flew above the earth in living poetry.

A/N: I don't want to end this, but I'm going completely brain-dead and can't think of a single way to make this continue…

Please if you have any ideas of how I can continue this, or any ideas for a sequel tell me!

Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review.

—Sui-chan (Koyuki)


End file.
